Samurai-x-princess
by Jessica Morgan
Summary: Feystivus gift for squidyjen, Lemon in 2nd and 3rd chapters, Cykesquill.
1. Chapter 1

Samurai/Princess

shippings: Cykesquill (main) Narumayo (implied)

Rating: M (for later chapters)

Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright &amp; all associated things are owned by Capcom, this fic is the full version of a Feystivus gift for Squidyjen on Tumblr. This is the first Ace Attorney fanfic I've written. I only own the plot of this story and a digital copy of the Ace Attorney series.

"Athena, it looks like you and Prosecutor Blackquill will be the last ones out of the office," Phoenix Wright said tossing the keys over his shoulder. Kurain Master Maya Fey was on one of legendary defense attorney's arms. Trucy and Pearl Fey following close behind, sharing secrets about the pair. Athena nodded blushing not at the emotions Phoenix &amp; Maya were sharing between themselves but at the implications in the tone of his voice.

_Okay you guys, don't do anything Simon and Athena WOULDN'T do!_ Widget chirped. Everyone stopped and stared at the two attorneys. Simon drew Athena close to him as if protecting her from the barrage of questions that was soon to follow. Athena grabbed her necklace, squeezing it just hard enough for the little AI's digital face to change colors and nearly break. "Shut Up Widget!" she hissed.

"Silence!" Simon commanded, Taka flying in and perching on his shoulder only added to the intense aura he projected. Their eyes met for a few seconds. Simon nodded, Athena turned in his hold facing the others.  
"We were going to announce it when the time _fue perfecto_." Athena announced "until _someone _blabbed it out." she tightened her grip on Widget, glaring at it while she spoke.

"Unless you all want to be snowed in here at your office, Wright-dono, perhaps you should continue on to your own destinations, the snow looks like it's coming down harder." Simon added pointing to the window. Fortunately the others fled before they would become trapped in the cluttered office.

Simon allowed himself a smirk at their reactions. Athena switched off Widget before placing it back on. The two exchanged a quick kiss before leaving the office as well. Athena switched the _Toilet cleaning duty_ sign to from her face to Apollo's and then locked the door. Once the door was locked, Simon plucked the key from Athena's fingers and securely tied it to one of Taka's legs.  
"Deliver this to Wright-dono" he whispered to the hawk. Before Athena could object Simon sent Taka on his way.

"Shall we then?" he asked, taking her hand in his. He gently brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: this chapter has a lemon and it won't be marked._

Athena led him to the Gatewater Hotel. She knew Simon would naturally frighten anyone who would come across them. The snow had started to come down hard, nearly turning Simon into Frosty's hardened cousin.

"Welcome to the Gatewater Hotel and Amusement park, do you have a reservation Miss?" the clerk asked, shivering from the gust of air that had followed the two attorneys in.

Athena nodded, "Yes, Cykesquill under Fey" she replied. "Simon, Pearls honestly believes that the two of us are each other's special someone. She must have found evidence about us and booked us a suite here." She whispered into his ear.  
"Why would she?" he asked. "It's her special talent. She used to do this for Mr. Wright and her cousin all the time." Athena replied as the clerk scanned the reservation list.

"Wow," the clerk mused while reading the reservations, "Someone must really like the two of you to book the Kurain Suite. But here it is a weekend stay in the Kurain Suite for a Miss Athena Cykes and a Mr. Simon Blackquill. A bellboy will take you to your suite. Have fun and enjoy your stay."

"Right this way, Sir, Madam," A semi posh bellboy said coming up behind them.  
As he led the two lawyers to their suite he spotted Athena's attorney badge on her lapel.  
"Are you two attorneys, by any chance?" he asked. Athena nodded, "I am, Mr. Blackquill here is a prosecutor." "I see, then you must know that our establishment was once part of a murder nine years ago..." Athena listened with interest as Simon tuned out the enthusiastic bellboy's speech about Mia Fey's murder.

The elevator dinged announcing their arrival at the Kurain Suite. "Welcome to our newest penthouse suite inspired by the mysterious Kurain village..." Simon could barely control his amazement at the Japanese Shiro themed suite.  
"...Enjoy your stay" the bellboy finished, leaving them to get settled.

Simon sat down on the threshold motioning Athena to join him. Once she did, he knelt before her, taking her shoes off and settling them into a shoe cubby along with his own.

"Please, Athena-hime, Allow me." He whispered before picking her up bridal style, carrying her over the threshold. Athena blushed as he carried her, "S-Simon, you don't have to do this." she stammered. He set her down gently onto a nearby futon couch. "I know, but how else should a samurai show his devotion to the princess he is sworn to protect." he replied, kneeling before her.  
"Simon, we've known each other for a very long time, risked our lives for each other." Athena started to say watching him kneeling before her. "But I'm not a princess..." She motioned for him to rise and sit next to her. "You are to me, Athena-hime. " he replied, taking her lips with his in a sensual kiss, a kiss that he hopes unlocks the shackles to her emotional powers.

_Only with you, my princess _she hears his heart cry as he strokes her face with his fingertips. "But give me a few moments." he whispers into her ear. Enjoying her blush. he strode to another room.

Simon opened the doors to the indoor Jacuzzi room. Fortunately it looked big enough to allow the two of them ample room for the activities he had in mind. He turned the water on and let it flow while lighting low candles around the room. He also sprinkled in some Japanese bath salts to enhance the mood. Smiling in satisfaction it was ready, _Follow the sultry beat of my heart. _He sent via pure emotion. Athena arrived a few minutes later. "_Min Gott_" she whispered taking in the romantic atmosphere, not to mention seeing him kneeling before her in a raven black silk yukata. "Simon..." She began, biding him rise once again before he kissed her on the lips again. _I do this because I wish to, because I want you._ he replied to any questions she could think up.

He helped her disrobe, raining kisses over each new part of her that was exposed. Athena blushed feeling small pleasurable tremors race over her nerves. "Oh Simon," She whispered finally giving into his Samurai-x-Princess fantasy.

He helped her into the bath, she let out a soft moan as she settled into the hot waters. Once she was settled, he still outside the Jacuzzi pulled up the sleeves of his yukata.  
"Come towards me, but turn your back." he said, lust radiating through his voice. Athena glanced at him, her expression slightly curious as she obeyed him. Once she did so, Simon scooped up some of the water and drizzled it onto her shoulders and back, letting the heat seep into her skin as he started to massage her shoulders and upper back. "Mmm..." she moaned sinking into hot water, his massage lulling her into deeply relaxed state for a few minutes.  
"Simon," she murmured "you're not close enough." Their eyes met, confusion evident in his.  
"Take off that robe and join me in here" she replied reaching for him in an effort to kiss him. She let him go, adding lustfully, "Strip, slowly, your princess commands." Simon smirked, stripping the yukata off, as if it were dancing a seductive dance with him. The fabric teased his erection as he slid it off. Once he was nude, he entered the Jacuzzi, and drew her into his arms. Soon he held her in his lap her back resting against his chest , nothing separating them. "Close enough now?" he asked softly nibbling on her ear. "yes," she moaned. _Take me, please, just take me now! _ Simon shook his head, "no, not yet, Athena-hime, we've only just begun." he replied. She turned around to where she was straddling his hips, her womanhood was eager to slip him in. "I do not wish to damage you, and thrusting deep within you, as I am want to do at this moment, would bring you pain." he said, using one hand to keep his cock below her entrance.

"But why?" Athena asked. "Simon, mi amour, I want to be one with you."  
"You're a virgin, nothing will please me more than to guide you in the arts of pleasure." he replied, as he said that, he turned his hand that kept them separated, upward, sinking a finger into her folds.


End file.
